1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to structural arrangement of semiconductor electronic device and fabrication method thereof, and pertains particularly to a semiconductor device having recessed gate structure and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is among the most frequently encountered semiconductor electronic devices today. A DRAM is a type of data storage device that stores bit data in the form of electrical charge in the capacitors thereof. As modern electronic product evolves along the trend of light device-weight and low-physical profile, higher degree of integration and device density of DRAM device becomes a necessary requirement in the effort to achieve further degree of device miniaturization. DRAM, being one of the most commonly used volatile memory device, comprises a plurality of memory cell units. The data/information stored in each memory cell unit of a DRAM is accessed through the word lines and bit lines electrically connected thereto.
DRAM fabrication has been a high competitive business. New and effective structural design/arrangement that enables the achievement of higher degree of integration in a DRAM device is thus imperative for gaining a competitive edge. Like the advancement in electronic device miniaturization, the fabrication technology/technique thereof has also evolved to enable the manufacture of smaller and higher quality transistors underlying these miniature electronic devices.